Flying Bird
by The-Bored-Bookworm
Summary: After noticing a young lady roughly his age lying in a field, Chrom decided to talk to her, unknowingly getting them both dragged into the ever growing conflicts between their two towns. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1: Ground

**A/N: Why look at that, my first fanfiction after years of being on here... Well I'll do my best. If I mess up on anything sorry . I don't have a beta yet so feel free to point out mistakes. This is an AU so somethings will be different.  
**

 **My Avatar has:**

 **Body:02**

 **Face: 04**

 **Hair style:02**

 **Hair color:08**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but oh how I wish I did.**

 _Chapter 1: Ground_

The sky was clear of all but a few stray clouds on that late spring day. The field below it was empty of all but one young lady who laid in the middle of it. It was sometime until someone took notice in her.

A young man with dark blue hair and a strong build walk towards her with a slight expression of worry on his face. He looked down at her a studied what he saw for a moment. She looked roughly the same age as he was. Her long purple hair lay free all around her. She also wore a black and purple hoodie with jeans, rather odd as the weather was heating up. Once he reached the conclusion that she was indeed alive and that she may pose no immediate threat to him, he decided it would be best to wake her from her slumber.

"There are better places to sleep than on the ground, you know," he said to the girl as she began to awaken, his expression turning to a kinder one once he saw she was alright, and slowly try to get up, "Give me your hand."

She gave him a questioning look before accepting his help and brushing the dirt and grass that had stuck to her clothes while she slept. While doing this she studied him carefully. He was dressed nicely with a dark blue polo and black jeans. He appeared to have no weapons on him and seemed to mean her no harm.

Trying to break the awkward silence that had begun, the man said, "My name is Chrom. May I ask your name and if you are alright?"

"I'm Robin and I'm perfectly fine, thank you for your concern," She said before giving him a small smile.

"May I also ask why a young lady such as yourself is out here all alone,"Chrom asked before quickly adding, "Well besides the wonderful weather of course."

"I had gotten into a fight with my father", she said with a sad expression, "and decided to go out for some fresh air. Not many people come by this area so its rather safe to come alone. It's so peaceful and quiet here, I love to come here to think but i have the nasty habit of falling asleep on the ground" said Robin as she jokingly laid back down on the ground. "Maybe I should take another nap and continue that dream I was having."

Chrom chuckled lightly before saying, "Well don't take too long, it wouldn't be able to leave here with a clean conscience unless I knew that you made it safely back home."

"Oh, what a gentleman," Robin said sarcastically. "There's no need to worry. The only harm that would come to me is if I ran into a Ylissian that was looking for trouble with a Plegian. Guessing by your hair color I take it you are from Ylisse and seeing as you have not caused me any trouble so I sure I'll be fine. Honestly the rivalry between these two towns is ridiculous," she said with a sigh.

Chrom looked at her sadly and said, "Both sides did something awful to the other, what can you expect? You should probably head home soon so you don't get dragged into any fighting either." He took her hand and helped her up once again, "I could walk you home if you wished?"

"No I think I'll be fine, I doubt my father would like to see me with a Ylissian I barely know anyway. You've done enough for a stranger like me," she said with a chuckle.

"Done enough? I don't think I've done anything besides helping you off the ground," said Chrom with a confused expression.

"You weren't afraid to talk to me. That is worth quite a bit in my books," Robin said while looking at the ground.

"Well then I should start heading off before my sisters start to worry. I hope you have a nice day."

"I hope you do too and I hope we can meet again one day Chrom" she said with the kindest smile he had seen before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

"Me too Robin," he said to himself as a small blush spread across his cheeks.

 **So yeah there you have it hehe short but its more of an intro. Don't worry more characters will show up later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Room

**A/N I'm so surprised some people actually liked my first chapter :D I'll try to update regularly while over the summer but once school starts up once again I'll be rather busy with AP, FBLA, Marching band and Pokemon club which I happen to be the president of /shot too... much... work...**

 **anyway lets get onto chapter two**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine - NOTHING**

 _Chapter 2: Room  
_

When Robin arrived at her home, she found that the house was empty, with the only sign of there being someone else in the house other than her was a sticky-note on the fridge. After reading the note, she angrily crumpled and threw the note in the trash.

"Typical," she muttered, "get mad at me then decide to leave for work without even waiting for me. Why did i get stuck with such a frustrating father."

She went to her room after making sure all the windows and doors are locked. Once in her room, Robin wrapped herself in one of her thinner blankets and began to read one of the many books scattered around her room. This one happened to be a historical fiction about a women who won a great war using her intellect. Normally when she read this story she would feel a mixture of happiness for the protagonist and sadness for herself as she felt she could never measure up to the protagonist but her thoughts kept wandering to the blue haired man she had met no less than an hour ago. These thoughts clouded her mind and would not let her enjoy that or any of the other novels she kept within her room.

"I wish he had given me more than just his first name Chrom, it would be nice to have someone to talk to when I go to that field every once in a while I wonder if all Ylissians are as nice as he is," she said with a sigh as she returned to her book and tried to remove the image of him helping her off the ground from her mind.

The same could be said for the blue haired man who had invaded her thoughts.

Unlike Robin, Chrom was greeted by his two sisters that he lived with. As per usual, they pestered him about his whereabouts for the past hour but he easily turned the conversation on to the other two.

"I just went out for some air and to stretch my legs," he responded before turning to the younger of the two siblings, "but while you have me on the spot, why don't you tell me how your finals went today Lissa?"

"Th-they were okay. The only one that I'm worried about is my medical terminology final. I hope I do good, that class will look good when I apply to college next year," Lissa said with a smile.

"Well make sure you study so that you can get into a good college like your brother here did. And Chrom don't forget to study for your college finals too," said the oldest sibling Emmeryn, "and with that I must be going. I'm going to be out with Phila tonight so don't wait up for me."

After saying a quick good-bye to his sister, Chrom headed to his bedroom replaying the odd events of the day.

"She seemed rather nice for a Plegian. Too bad I didn't get her last name, it would have been fun to talk to her again. She seemed rather lonely and she never did tell me what her father and her fought about, it would be nice if I could help."

"Brother if you're done talking to yourself can you come help me with dinner," Lissa called from down the hall.

"Yeah I'll be there in a second," he replied before texting his friends Fredrick, Stahl and Vaike that he wouldn't be able to hang out with them the next day. "I wonder if she will be back there tomorrow."

 **A/N: whoot whoot another short chapter that is even shorter than the last one o-o sorry sorry sorry I'll do my best to right longer chapters once I get the intro info out of the way.**

 **oh and if you didn't notice I ship Emm and Phila haha /shot**


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast

**A/N: so it took longer than I thought to write this, my best friends kidnapped me to Vegas for a few days (about 400 of these words were written there) and I was really busy when I got back to Cali  
**

 **Without further adieu here's chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 _Chapter 3: Breakfast_

When Robin awoke the next morning, she found that her father Validar had left for work without leaving a note like he had the night before nor had he left her any means of making breakfast.

"Well looks like I'm going out for breakfast. Again," she said with a sigh before running upstairs to change into something more appropriate to go out in.

Changing into a simple pair of blue jeans and And her favorite black and purple sweater, Robin headed to the nearest restaurant for breakfast. Once inside she spotted her friends Henry and Tharja getting breakfast as well. Henry was wearing black jeans that were dark enough that you could see if any of his white hair had fallen an them and Tharja wear short-shorts with sheer black tights beneath them that day. They were both wearing sweaters like her own only Henry had yellow instead of black and Tharja yellow had instead of purple. **(I'll see if I can draw what the sweaters look like later)**

"See Tharja, the crows were right again. Robin did come to the same restaurant as us," said Henry with his ever present smile.

"But Robin lives just down the street from here Henry. You don't need crows to figure out that she will eat breakfast here, you just need to know her well enough," Tharja said while looking down.

"As strange and stalkerish as always," Robin said with a chuckle. "Mind if I join you guys?" She pulled out a chair and sat down before they had a chance to respond.

"Fine but I'm not paying for you again, I still need to buy food for my pets. And you still owe me from last time so CAW-gh up the cash." Henry responded, laughing lightly at his own pun.

"Fine I'll pay for you today. You would think that after all the years we've known each other you would let me off the hook for once. Right Tharja?" Robin said while turning to her other friend.

"About that..." Tharja said as she slowly hid her wallet.

"Not you too," Robin gasped as she turned away dramatically due to the "betrayal" of her two best friends.

"Haha Robin you're worse than that one exchange student that was in our class sophomore year. What was his name? Viron?" Henry while mimicking the aforementioned boy's dramatic poses.

"I don't really remember, I was too busy trying to avoid him..." mumbled Tharja as she tugged nervously at the end of her sweater.

"You are as antisocial as ever," giggled Robin as she remembered some of Tharja's funny yet scary actions used to avoid socializing with others.

"This coming from the girl that won't go out with us later today," Henry said with a smile on his face despite the slight tone of hurt and sorrow that lanced his words.

"Sorry but I'm busy. Come on lets order I'm starving," Robin answered while shoving the menus into her friends' face.

While they all started looking over the menu Robin notice Henry trying to whisper something to Tharja behind his menu, thinking that Robin was not paying attention.

"She's changed the subject... Five bucks says she's ditching us for a guy. What do you say Tharja?" Henry whispered.

"If that's the case a little poison will do the trick in getting rid of him..." Tharja answered, a dark plan already formulating in her head.

"Tharja! Henry! I'm busy due to family reasons." Robin looked at her two friends sad expressions and couldn't help but feel guilty for lying to them. "Let's just get some food already."

Robin's two friends dropped the topic for the rest of their time together and enjoy the meal full of laughter and bad puns but as the trio said goodbye to one another they knew that they would have to bring it up at one point later one.

. . .

Chrom awoke to a similar situation as Robin only the other occupants of the house left him a note to inform him of their whereabouts for the rest of the day. He's younger sister Lissa was off spending time with some of her friends to celebrate the end of the year and his older sister Emm said she would be busy with work until late at night.

After checking the contents of the pantry and fridge, Chrom decided to call up his friends Fredrick, Stahl and Vaike to see if they would meet up for breakfast at his place as a "I'm sorry I can't hang out later today" gift.

Once he received a message telling him that they would be there in about ten minutes, he started making a simple breakfast that would be done in time for their arrival. He began making enough scrambled eggs for four of them and a few slices of bacon of each of them. Fredrick was the first to arrived and help him make the eggs and bacon into breakfast sandwiches while they waited for the others to arrive.

Once they had all arrived, Vaike was the first to speak of what had been on all the guests minds. "So, explain to us why you are ditching us, especially the great Vaike, but had time to make us breakfast?"

"I want to help Emm out around the house and run some errands for her, she's going to be busy all day and it's the least I can do for all she has done since our father died." Chrom answered confidently due to coming up with an excuse before hand.

"Maybe he is secretly stalking some girl and is trying to be the first of us to get a girlfriend," Stahl said, noting the bright blush that appeared across Chroms's face as soon as he spoke.

"I'm sure Chrom would never do something as ungentlemanly as stalk a women," cut in Fredrick while not noticing the blush that had begun to spend across Chrom's cheeks.

Vaike and Stahl looked at each other and broke out in hysterical laughter causing much confusion for Fredrick and even more embarrassment for Chrom. It took a good five minutes for the two to calm down enough so they would not choke on the food in front of them. They continued on with breakfast after that, having a generally good time together.

Once they all left the house, Chrom decided to busy himself with cleaning any mess in the house until the afternoon came and he left to see if he could find the Plegain women that had yet to leave his thoughts alone.

 **A/N: I tried to do one of those crow puns so on a scale of 1 to 10 how bad was it /shot**

 **Again sorry for such a long wait compared to the other chapters and I'll do my best to try to update at least once a week.**

 **Also thank you to those that followed and favorited :D I was rather surprised to get any after such short chapters o-o Anywho feel free to review, tell me what you think, point out all the mistakes, etc.**


End file.
